Icicle Mirror Lune
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20696 |no = 1143 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 202 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A maiden feared by the demons themselves. According to recently found data, Lune disappeared to Ishgria in the midst of her battle against the God Army. Her exceptional demonic and destructive powers allowed her to adapt to Ishgria fairly easily. A witch who surfaced in Grand Gaia even mentioned Lune's battles against other demons in her memoirs. No one knows what ultimately became of this maiden bent on destruction, but legend has it that eventually there was no one left who could go against her. |summon = It's not like I like violence... I just hate a lot of things... She's always playing, but I... |fusion = You're making me stronger? You're weird. But it's not like I hate you... I.. |evolution = What? You wanna play with me? What should we play then? Will you stay until you fall apart? | hp_base = 5064 |atk_base = 2138 |def_base = 1749 |rec_base = 1898 | hp_lord = 6705 |atk_lord = 2696 |def_lord = 2211 |rec_lord = 2402 | hp_anima = 7597 |rec_anima = 2164 |atk_breaker = 2934 |def_breaker = 1973 |atk_guardian = 2458 |def_guardian = 2449 | hp_oracle = 5812 |rec_oracle = 2640 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Absolute Zero Lamentation |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, boosts BB Atk when given, received damage has exceeded certain amount for next turn & hugely boosts Fire elemental damage |lsnote = 100% BB Atk when 10,000 damage is taken and dealt & 125% Fire, Water elemental damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Dysphoria Lum |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack, adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Adverse Stiria |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & boosts Fire, Water elemental damage and Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 125% elemental damage & 70% Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Dear Glass Jail |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk & 400% elemental damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Unsealed Power and Will |esitem = |esdescription = Adds BB gauge fill rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & greatly boosts elemental damage |esnote = 30% BC efficacy & 50% elemental damage |evofrom = 20695 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Absolute Zero Lamentation'' boosts Water elemental damage too |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Lune3 }}